The Communication, Planningand Administration Core (Core 6) will organize and fund thedistributed research that takes place in the SPORE. This includes responsibility for both federally funded research, and the administrationof institutional funds made availableto us by the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. This Core will organize the evaluationof SPORE scientific projects and core resources by 1) constituting anExternal Advisory Board, 2) organizing meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, and 3) reporting to the Steering Committee of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Breast Program. We will foster communication by holding regular research-in-progress meetings, annual retreats, attendanceat Workshops and Roundtables, and by planning seminars and symposia. The Core will continueto arrange the visits of outside scientists and clinical leaders to Boston for the purpose of meeting with SPORE investigators and providing us with reports of their research. The Core will provide integration of the SPORE into the DF/HCC by reporting to and participating in Cancer Center committees, using Center Core Resources, and providing valuable SPORE resources to DF/HCC members. Planning and policy will be provided by the Core Coordinating Committee for use of shared resources in the SPORE. This Core will facilitate and promote the activities of an Advocacy Committee, involve advocates in planningactivities of the SPORE, and report to the Committee at their request. Core 6 provides fiscal oversight for the entire SPORE including subcontracting to participating institutions, reporting to the NCI, and insuring the rapid use of available funds to promote breast cancer research. The Core also will administerprivately raised funds that are earmarked to support Core activities. The Core will also publicize our data sharing strategies and policies and continueto promote open sharing of scientific information.